Dragon of Lightning
by ForbiddenLeo
Summary: Chase once had a young daughter who ran away from him. She surfaces as the Dragon of Lightning 10 years later at the temple and instantly forms a bond with Raimundo. When Chase discovers who she really is, the temple, and the world are in danger.CANCELLED
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note: I know this show ended forever ago, but I miss it. So here's a fanfiction!**_

Prologue:

"I can't do this," The woman muttered quietly. Her eyes were streaming with salty tears which spilled down her ivory skin. Shaky hands grasped her belly and held it close to her, in pure fear to let go. The curves were already starting to form and she could feel the mass of the child growing inside of her.

"Excuse me?" Chase questioned. His eyes flared up, but beneath the anger there was a little compassion. He let his eyes seep into her as the two sat cross legged on the pavilion of his castle.

"The child, it'll be a monster!" She exclaimed with fear and pain, clutching her stomach tightly, almost wrenching her fingernails through the lump. The woman's luscious eyes looked into Chases auburn ones. Intensity burned between them before Chase snapped. In an instant his peaceful human form shifted into the demanding physical beast.

He lunged forward, pinning the woman down on her back. She let out a small cry as her shoulder blades slammed against the marbled floor and fell limp in his arms.

"Listen to me and listen well." Chase snarled, his claws digging into her flesh, "You will bear that child for they are my heir." His eyes shot through her skin and she felt frozen. She nodded sheepishly with sorrow. A small tear fled from her eyes as she realized the horrible thing that she was bringing into the world. She bit her lip and held back the words she wanted to say, the feelings that she wanted to leave, and the child that she wished had never been conceived.

*6 months later

"Where the hell are you going?" Chase screamed, chasing after the woman down a long hallway in his castle. Her long brown hair twirled slightly in the wind and the rush. It was held delicately up by a simple rose, and on her face golden pearls fell from her eyes. It would have been a majestic sight if fear and anger weren't strewn across through her face.

"You have your child! What do you need me for?" The woman stopped temporarily to shout back. She turned, her stance was wide and her body was frantic. Chase stopped and reverted to his human for, pacing forward towards the woman.

"Enough with your nonsense woman!" Chase roared, even in his human form the dark aura of evil lingered over him. He looked at her with sharp eyes and gritted his teeth against each other.

"Damnit! No! You got the child! That's all a monster like you will need! I was stupid and foolish and weak to think that you would change! You're a monster… Sick vile creature! You piece of-

Chase thrust his hand through her stomach; his rage had launched him to no ends. The woman looked down at the semi formed claw that was strewn threw her organs as blood began to dribble down the side of her mouth. She looked back up, meeting Chases eyes. There was regret and remorse in both as Chase said "You're right."

The woman fell to the ground, defeated and all energy had left her. The last sound she heard was that of a babies crying in the distance of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Kiya

**Authors Note: I Don't own Xialon showdown.**

Bright hazel eyes stared out from behind a splintered fence. They were coated with long eyelashes, died to the color midnight. A scent of rosemary filled the air, intoxicatingly breathless, emerging from the pure and tanned skin of a little girl. She held herself with a strong stature, casually glancing through the slits of the fence.

"It's alright Kiya, you may come out." An elderly voice echoed through the courtyard. The girl took a heaving breath and carefully began walking towards the entrance of the gate. Her feet timidly hit the ground with every step, as if the ground were to fall out from beneath her.

With a loud creak, the gate swung open, revealing a luscious courtyard, decked with a rich green hue from several bushes and magnificent trees. A grand building stood far in the distance, with a disposition of elegance and serenity.

Kiya ventured down a stone path that was beaten with the dust of shoe marks. The scenery began to rapidly change, the green fading away into a sickly brown color. She saw the grass disappear into dirt and the trees slowly vanish from sight. A tall, demeaning structure stood before. Several spikes and boulders stuck out from it, making it look like a medieval torture device. She shuttered slightly, flinching away the object.

"Oh, you not be worried young monk." A voice called. She recognized it from earlier and she timidly nodded. "That is just the training center." Kiya let out a small breath of relief, realizing that she had no need to be so afraid of this temple. It was nothing like her old one.

The old man strolled in front of her, with a calming and welcoming smile on his face. Wrinkles were creased into his pores and a wise aura shifted around him. "I am Master Fung. We at the Xialon Temple are glad to have you here."

Kiya smiled, revealing a bright set of teeth that were oddly misplaced. Her canines jetted out of the pack and stood out amongst the row of white pearls. "I'm glad you've taken me in." She replied, her voice heightening to a different pitch of respect for the man.

Master Fung nodded and his crow feet in the corner of his eyes lightened up. A small green creature crawled up his side, with two little claws that stuck out into the robes of the elder.

"So, this is the new dragon?" The creature asked, his eyes narrowed with a friendly expression. _If she comes between me and my Fung I swear I'll…I'll… have Omi beat her up._

Kiya just stared at the small creature. Her head tilted slightly at the curious array of colors. She glanced at his red tuft of hair on his chin, assuming it was a brightly colored goatee. Her eyes traveled down the dragon's body, following the pattern of bright yellow spikes down the side.

"Indeed," Master Fung replied, "She is the fifth dragon: The dragon of lightning."

Kiya gave a small smile, unsure of how to react. She tried to hold back her pride while keeping her curiosity in line.

"You sure don't talk much…" The dragon whispered as he leapt towards her. She let her smile grow as the creature ascended up her arms and onto her shoulder.

"You talk? Helloooo?" The dragon shouted into her ears while frantically waving his hands in front of her face. The white of his eyes widened as he began to manically draw her attention.

"Dojo…" Master Fung criticized his voice lowering.

Her eyes flickered over to the scaly creature. He shook backwards, frozen for a moment by her hazel eyes. There seemed to be darkness there and Dojo found himself frightened. However, it quickly disappeared, and was suddenly replaced by a bright smile with a shining speckle of brown.

"It's alright Master Fung." She chuckled gently. A quick rush of blushing spread across her cheeks. She reached her hand under his chin and scratched quickly, brushing his scales softly against each other.

"Oh yeah… That's nice." Dojo purred, his tongue hanging out as he rolled over slightly and let Kiyas hand shift to his stomach. Master Fung raised his eyebrow, slightly surprised.

"I guess I'm just good with dragons." She whispered out, cooing at the little dragon.

"We'll I'm glad that you bonded so well. I hope you have the same luck with our other young monks." Master Fung said, with a satisfied smile.

Kiya felt her muscles tense and she looked back at Master Fung and tried to fake a smile. _Oh great. People… Joy to the world._ She thought sarcastically, with an edge of bitterness to her.

She moved her hand away and Dojo leapt back over to Master Fungs shoulder, still bearing a content smile across his face.

The trio walked awkwardly through a desolate garden until they reached the temple. A large marbled building loomed over Kiya who looked up, her chin pointed sharply to the sky. She had never seen something so grand. An overwhelming feeling came over her as she felt the strong sense of good that flooded from the building.

Kiya followed the old gentlemen into an open courtyard, flooded with green and bright sunshine. In there, she saw four people, scattered like flies, who were each doing their own thing. A small and quaint girl was in the corner with pig tails reaching high and her fingers drilling a small technological device. A short boy, whose skin reminded Kiya too much of cheese, sat with his head balanced on the ground and a look of concentration across his face. Another boy had a tan cowboy hat draped over his eyes and a goofy looking grin was strewn across his face. He sat casually on his heels, gazing up with a joyous expression to the sky.

Yet there was another boy who caught the girl's attention. He had short brown and was propped up against a tree, his back leaning comfortingly into its creases. A dreary and bored look was on his face while he balanced a small soccer ball on the side of his foot. It rolled around carelessly, but also managed to find its way into stillness.

"I have informed the young monks that we will be expecting a new student. Would you like for me to introduce you?" Master Fung asked.

Kiya shook her head. "No thanks, I think I got this." She smiled and soon the elder man had left her side, heading in the temple. Kiya looked around, her skinny and sleek curls bounced across her shoulder.

_ Who should I meet first? None of them look what I would call normal… But I guess that boy with the ball will work. _ She thought happily as she headed in the direction of the boy.

His eyes had started to slide over and a few loose brown hairs shook over his eyes. The ball had begun to loose balance over his foot and started to tilt off. It dropped quietly the ground, but it was still enough to stir the boy, who looked up just in time to see a girl heading towards him.

His reflexes kicked in and he stood up sharply, his body forming a fighting stance complete with fists and wide spread legs. "Who are you?" He asked roughly. A small gust of wind flew by, whistling through the trees nearby.

"Uh… New girl?" Kiya stammered and shrugged, with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

The boy froze for a moment as the wheels in his head began to spin. "New…girl?" He spoke quietly under his breath. _You know, Master Fung did mention something like that._

His face immediately dropped when he realize the first impression he made on the girl. The wind ceased movement and he propped himself up in a normal standing position. He extended his hand and with a nervous grin said, "Hi, err, my name's Raimundo."

The girl smiled as she leaned over and picked up the black and white ball between her small hands. "Mine's Kiya." She tossed it to herself a few times, letting it linger in the air for a few moments before gently returning to her grip.

"Ah, I'm sorry for that." Raimundo stuttered. He looked straight a Kiya, getting a good grasp of what she looked like. Brown hair was tossed lightly with blonde undertones throughout. The two curled perfectly around each other, softly intertwining. Sharp hazel eyes squinted back at him through the intense sunlight and a small, curvy frame, topped off the girl.

"It's no big deal." She replied, taking the soccer ball and letting it roll down her leg. With a gentle motion she lifted her leg and sent the ball flying up a few feet, before it casually descending back on top of her leg.

"Ah! Intruder!" A voice shouted from across the courtyard. The pair turned around to see a little yellow man leap towards Kiya.

Her eyes narrowed and she duck low as the midget sailed past her in the air. He spun past her, but landed carefully on his feet, barely touching the ground.

"Is this how you great all your new people?" She asked sarcastically as the small man dashed towards, his feet blurring under him.

Raimundo jumped in front of his trajectory, shouting "Omi, Omi! It's alright! She's the new student!"

With a short skid the little man stopped in front of her, hand extended and a wide grin on his face. "I was….just testing you. My name is Omi."

Kiya looked down over Omi, her height obviously making her tower over him. She grabbed his hand and crouched down slightly, looking him in the eyes. "Kiya" She said softly.

"Oooh a new student!" Omi said quietly. "I can't wait to teach you all I know! Though that may take many many years and you will never be quite as great as me, but rest assured, I will raise you up to at least an acceptable level of training."

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I should thank you or slap you." Kiya replied, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Story of my life." Raimundo chuckled. Kiya laughed lightly behind him, catching his brown eyes in the light.

Omi shot both of the teens a confused look. However, two more figures approached the small crowd.

"Are you guys going to attack me too?" Kiya asked the approaching Japanese girl and American cowboy. She tensed slightly but overcame that feeling and tried to appear relaxed.

"Nah, I would never hit a girl." Clay said softly, a small hint of red coming across his face. He gently took his hat off of his head, tilting it in Kiyas direction.

Kimiko just smiled beside Clay. _I won't unless you give me a reason to._

Kiya tried to return Kimiko's smile, but felt an unspoken rivalry between the two of them. After all, Kimiko had been the only girl and had received all of the attention and perks that came with it. A small spark of jealously grew within her, but she ignored it and let the thought pass out of her mind.

"… and I will teach you how to kick and spin and jump and slash and fight and" Omi ranted, his body mimicking all of the actions. Kiya looked down at the little man and smirked, having hardly realized that he was still talking.

"Sorry short stuff, but I've pretty much already got that stuff down." Kiya replied, feeling herself become more and more comfortable with the odd group.

A sad look swept across Omi's face. "But…but… how do you have this knowledge?"

"I'm an apprentice, just like you all." She boasted her heart filling with pride and a sense of superiority.

A couple mouths gaped open and Omi found himself mixed between shocked and excitement. "Oh! Who was your master? Guan? Alevander?" He asked curiously with wide eyes.

Kiya nervously scratched the roof of her head and her cheeks crinkled to her eyes as she muttered. "Master Vien."

"Who?" Raimundo asked loudly.

"Master Vien." Kiya replied with less confidence but louder.

A small silence rushed by the group.

"But… he was….Heylin." Omi sadly chocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"…But…he was Heylin…" Omi muttered, his lip curling in confusion.

Kiya nervously ruffled her slender fingers through her hair, shaking the curls anxiously. She dug her front teeth slightly into her lip as she furrowed her forhead.

"Ah. Um…" She stuttered, feeling small sweat beads drip down her face. "Yes. He was." She admitted with a resentful look on her face.

"So, does this mean that you are Heylin?" Omi asked angrily as he clenched his tiny fists together.

"No!" Kiya shouted. "I was mistaken. I've changed. I'm not Heylin."

Kimiko shot the girl an angry look, her black slanted eyes looked over the girl and a disgusted expression grew across Kimikos face.

Kiya's head sunk down and a lost look consumed her eyes. _Shit. Why did I tell them that? I'm so stupid…_

"Young Monks!" A loud voice interrupted the tense moment. Master Fung shouted across the courtyard as he stood in the doorway. "Breakfeast has been prepared." He spoke casually and left to go back inside of the temple.

Clay and Kimiko left hastily, trotting away towards the smell of food. Yet Omi stayed for a moment longer and glared sharply at a dismal Kiya. Eventually he too left, leaving Kiya and Rai.

"I'm…not hungry." She muttered as she slumped away from the temple entrance. _What is wrong with me? This was a stupid idea. I never should have accepted Master Fungs request. They hate me… stupid stupid stupid! _

She sulked away across the grounds, dragging her heels behind her. She meandered around the corner and lightly climbed up the corner wall, her toes touching the tip of the wall before bounding up the white slate to the roof. She sat casually on the singles, as if it they had been made for her.

She leaned back and looked up at the bright horizon, where the sun was just barely peaking out over the dusty land. Kiya's hand crossed gently behind her neck and she fell back onto the blue roof, with a small sigh. The sun slowly began to rise and shone brightly over her body. She casually lifted up her small hand to hide the suns rays.

A shadow loomed over her, covering her in a sweet shade. Kiya squinted her eyes harshly at the figure.

"Hey." The voice said quietly. Raimundo looked down to her before shifting into a sitting position.

Kiya tried to ignore the teen, turning her body slightly away from him.

"I'm not mad at you." Raimundo said gently.

"Mad? No I don't expect you to be mad." Kiya replied sharply.

"Well… whatever you expect me to be, I'm not." Raimundo chuckled with a confused tone.

"Yes. You are. You're probably just like the rest of them!" Kiya remarked angrily. Her voice shot up and a frightened look drew across her face.

"…Like the rest of them?" Raimundo asked.

"You find out I was Heylin and instantly, nothing I say or do will ever be worth trusting. Every word will be a lie and every truth will be a ruse or a trap. The only thing you guys will ever expect from me is betrayel and hatred." She exploded, her voice resonating across the roof.

Raimundo just that for a moment and his muscles tensed. His jaw locked and his eyes squeezed shut.

Kiya flipped around, facing her body towards Raimundo. She raised her arm and slamed it down on the shingles, shattering a few. "You know I'm right!"

"No. You're wrong." He said quietly, peeling open his hazed over eyes. His arm shot out and grabbed Kiyas as she was preparing for another smash. His warm hands wrapped around her icy forearm and held it in place for a moment.

"What do you know?" She shouted, yanking her arm out of her grasp. There were small red blotches of warmth where Raimundo had touched her. A steep red color rushed across Kiya's cheeks.

A small silence briefly held across the pair. Raimundo swallowed parts of his pride and looked Kiya in her sharp eyes. "I was once on the Heylin side as well."

Kiya stared at the teen, his image reflecting through her eyes. "Don't kid around with me Raimundo." She said quietly, her voice cracking slightly.

"I'm not joking." Raimundo replied sternly. _I wish I was though…_

"You? But… you're a Xialon Dragon?" Kiya asked, almost holding her breath.

"Yeah… I am." Raimundo said, almost more to himself than to Kiya. He stuck his chin up to the sun and a quirky smile formed as he looked back. "But I was tempted. By the hatred, the darkness" He paused slightly. "The power."

Kiya almost smiled back at Raimundo who seemed slightly lost in his past.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her as he ran his tanned fingers through his brown hair. He was nervous and could feel his own heartbeat pounding through his forhead.

"What?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"I asked why you…left the Heylin side. You need to get your hearing checked." Raimundo chuckled.

Kiya smiled slightly and looked back to Raimundo. "Well… Can you keep a secret?" She said quietly with a sadistic whisper.

Raimundo nodded and Kiya closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember the memories which she had forced down.

"When I was little I was an orphan. I don't really remember my parents, nor do I particularly wish to. Master Vien took me in when I was young, seeing my Dragon potential or Panda instincts or whatever you call them."

"Tiger Instincts." Raimundo interrupted. Kiya nodded. Tiger seemed more ferocious, so it must be correct.

"Yeah. That stuff." Kiya continued. "Well one day I…lost control of my powers." She said ominously.

"I don't remember exactly what happened, but when I regained consciousness after losing my powers…Master Vien was dead." She looked down, but Kiya's eyes lacked any remorse. "I was lost and afraid. I'd visit towns and try to find help, but they would also…" A small tear dropped from Kiyas eyes. "I've killed…so many."

Raimundo just looked at her Kiya, at a loss of words. He was able to repent for his sins by trapping Wuya back in the box. While he was on the Heylin side he had never killed, nor had he any intention to. Yet she was the same, she hadn't meant to kill the people…

"You… lost control of your powers?" Raimundo asked, confused but not wanting to push Kiya.

She nodded her head. "My lightning power… it just went berserk. I… don't really want to talk about it."

Raimundo nodded and looked down at Kiya. She was slightly curled up, her knees pressed upwards towards her chest. Despite her turned body, she kept her face straight and was looking directly into the harsh sun. Raimundo smiled as he saw the relief on Kiyas face. The both looked up at each other and for a brief moment both thought the same thing: _Maybe I'm not the only one._

However, over the light scene loomed a dark crow whose eyes stared at the pair across from it on the roof. Through the bleak, shadowed eyes of the crow a figure stood in a grand room with his hands locked tightly together. A scowl formed across the face of the figure and a small breeze picked up the long black hair. A large snarl emitted and the figure turned into a misshaped dragon, with a long snout that reared back, showing a pair of frightening fangs.


	4. Authors Note: Delay or Cancellation

Notice of Delay and Possible Cancellation

Oh geez. I'm not going to lie, I took on more than I could handle by joining fanfiction. And unfortunately, I'm finding two of my stories : "Double Edged Sword" (one piece) and "Dragon of Lightening." (Xialon Showdown) are proving too be a little difficult to right and I'm not very interested in them anymore. I know that's a horrible thing to say as an author, but for now I am going to postpone writing these two. I will try to get back to them during the summer when I have more time, but we will see what happens with life and stuff.

Double Edge Sword: If you like this, please check out my other 2 one piece fanfictions which I promise you I will consistently update more than this pathetic one chapter story so far. "Zoro turned Marine" and "Darkness in Zoro."

Dragon of Lightening: I am not good at writing romance stories, at all. The plot was also immensely sketchy and overdone, boarding on cliché. This is my least favorite story and I will probably be likely to not start it back up. I apologize. Check my other Xialon Showdown Fanfic "Losing my mind".

Once I again I really do apologize for my crappyness as an author and I hope the readers will understand and look forward to new chapters in the summer (possibly) or take interest in my other stories that I am more passionate about.


End file.
